Father Revealed
by Meganlei
Summary: When startling information makes it into the Director's hand, what will come of it? And how will Soma respond to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Father Revealed**

Chapter 1

Nakiri Senzaemon looked through the binoculars spotting the bickering Elite Ten and the somewhat composed first years at the Autumn Leaf Viewing Party and had to chuckle to himself. Where the first years bickered, but at least respected each other that was not the case for the Elite Ten on the other side of the table. They wouldn't hold back on each other and wouldn't pull punches either. As he continued watching (spying) he noticed when Yukihira Soma raised his hand and asked a question which resulted in stunned looks from the first years and closed expressions from the second and third years. Knowing the question probably had to do with a challenge to gain a spot in the Elite Ten, he sighed. 'That boy never does anything by half does he.'

He watched as some of the Elite Ten answered, obviously most of the first years don't like the answer since their faces transform. He looked at the individual faces of the first years, taking in their faces and expressions. However his gaze always went back to the red-head boy that came in as a transfer and had taken Tootsuki by storm from the first day. He was surprised by how much he not only changed the whole freshman class but also his granddaughter, although she would never admit it. He remember back to his entrance exam and had to chuckle, while he wasn't in the room he was standing right outside it and it amazed him how worked up this transfer student could get his granddaughter. Now that he thought about it, his father could do it too. Crack that shell that Erina had around her body and heart.

Now he couldn't have been more shocked when someone had come to him and told him a piece of information that could change everyone's outlook of the young red-headed chef. This source wouldn't tell him where he found this information just that it was true. Not holly believing the source he went to the one person who he thought would know, Doujima Gin.

*****Flashback**************************************************************************************************

He knocked on Doujima Gin's office door and waited for a reply. Hearing one he entered and waited on the sole attention of the occupant, which didn't take long.

Standing and bowing his head, Gin asked, " What brings you here, director? May I help you with something?"

Motioning him to sit back down, Senzaemon answered, " I came to get confirmation about something. If you can't help me then I will have to go see Fumio-san. Do you remember a red-headed, gold eyed chef that was at the training camp?"

"Yes, I do. I met him in the bath on the second day, I believe. Why?", curious why the Director would bring this up now.

"Well, I have received some information about him lately and wanted to confirm it before I brought it up to him personally. You wouldn't happen to know who is father is do you?", asking in all seriousness while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Gin's back straightened before looking the Director in the eye and answering truthfully, "Yes, I do know. Would it not be better to ask the boy himself?"

A smile crossed his face as he thought about all the fun he could have with this information, "Where would be the fun in that? Are you trying to ruin my fun? Would you tell me the name of his father, just for confirmation of the information I already received."

Rolling his eyes while running a hand down his face so the Director wouldn't see, he answered," His father's name is Saiba Joichiro. Please don't announce it in front of his fellow first years, just call him to your office and discuss it. I don't think he would want it spilled out about his lineage, although I got the impression he wouldn't care but you should check with him first." Gin ended with a serious look on his face.

Now that was different, while Gin kept a strict face in front of the students he rarely held it when in company of the Director. Senzaemon smiled, 'he must have really been taken with the boy. Of course he would have it was his best friends son.' "Very well, I won't announce it to the school. My source told me who is father was but I didn't quite believe him so I came to the best person I could think of, beside Fumio-san of course. Apparently we came to Tootsuki after the students returned from the training camp here and had a cooking competition with his son to see if he has improved and how much if he had. I am quite intrigued by this young more so now than before, his mystery keeps growing. You should see the way he interacts with my granddaughter."

Thinking to himself, he heard himself say, "Maybe I will have to stop by the school soon to witness this for myself. Someone to ruffle the God's Tongue, who would have thought it. Although from what I remember, Joichiro had that talent as well."

"With this, I will take my leave, please come visit the school soon and witness the ruffled feathers of my granddaughter.", chuckling the Director walked out.

****End of Flashback***************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Father Revealed

Thanks to those whose favorited, followed and reviewed.

Chapter 2

As Gin walked in through the entrance of Tootsuki Acadamy he wondered to himself why he took the Director up on his offer to come visit. Maybe it was to actually see the renowned "God's Tongue" ruffled or maybe it had to do with what exactly the Director was going to do with the information about Yukihira's father. Either way it should be exciting to witness. Chuckling to himself he made his way to the Director's office to see what said man's plan was. Finally reaching the office he knocked politely on the door and waited for the command to enter. Upon receiving it, he opened the door only to find the room empty. He looked around the spacious office before realizing the door to the balcony was open.

Making his way to the open french doors, he leaned on the doorframe and questioned the man before him, "Excuse me sir, but what exactly are you doing?"

Senzaemon, grinned to himself before turning to look at the younger man behind him, silently holding the binoculars out to said person, "I am watching the Autumn Leaf Viewing Party down below. You remember it from your time here, do you not? It is entertaining to watch young people interact with each other. Although the first years get along better than their sempai's in the Elite Ten, but I guess that is to be expected." Turning back to the view he smiled before deciding to make his move now. Giving a cheeky smile before walking somewhat fast towards the office, not really looking back to see if the younger man was following him. 'He probably is. He is curious about what my next move is.'

Quickly setting the binoculars down on the Director's desk, Gin moved to follow the suspicious Director. Not wanting to miss the evolving fun that this source of information led to, he gave a thought of course to how the young red-headed chef would react when this information was not only revealed before his fellow first years, but those of the Elite Ten as well. He pitied the boy at this moment and hopes it won't cause that big of a problem for the young man. 'Although with this I might be able to get back at Joichiro for leaving school before we graduated."

Finally catching up with the Director right before the clearing that housed the table with the student's, he cleared his throat and straightened up his suit. "What are you up to may I ask,sir? Are you really going to reveal it here?"

"I am going to ask him a series of questions pertaining to his father and that may bring about the truth of said father's identity. I know for a fact that at least two of the student's among them know of the father's identity, so hopefully it won't be revealed before I have my fun. Young Yukihira will also have them two to lean on for support should anyone revolt or cause trouble. I do not want to put his life in jeopardy just to entertain me. Now, it's time for some time. Will you join me?", ask the Director before turning to the younger man with a serious look.

Sighing to himself, he answered, "Yes, I will join you just in case it gets out of control."

With that the two walked into the clearing and waited to be recognized. Of course the first years noticed first since they were talking and not argueing like their sempai's across from them. Standing up the first years bowed to the two men, before straightening up and catching the attention of the people across the table. As the second and third years repeated after the first years, Senzaemon motioned for the group to have a seat, asking, "May we join you?"

"Yes, of course", was the response from the surprised student's.

The director sat at the head of the table closest to the clearing, while Gin sat at the opposite end to observe the group during the process. Smiling secretly, the Director gazed at the group questioningly.

Never to shy away from her grandfather or anyone else, Erina asked, "Grandfather, what brings you to our meeting today?"

Smiling at his granddaughter he answered while looking her in the eye, "I have received interesting information about the lineage of one of the students' among you."

Seeing a slight wince from the corner of his eye, Senzaemon looked questioningly at young Yukihira, "Is there something wrong, Yukihira-kun?"

Wincing again, the red-head answered anxiously, "No, nothing is wrong. Just wondering what you learned and from who?" After this he threw a slight glare at Isshiki-sempai, before turning away.

"Well, since nothing is the matter, I will precede. This information came from a sempai of said student. While his father never graduated he is still known throughout not only Japan, but overseas as well. Now, is the time for the group to ask questions which would pertain only to this individual's father. You may ask anything, in order for you to get me to reveal this hidden identity. Now, who like to go first?", Senzaemon loved the shocked faces that the students showed, except for three- one of whom was glaring at the upperclassman, the other was smiling mysteriously and the third was trying to play peacemaker.

As the gathered student's got over their shock, hands were raised. First was Erina. " Would we of the 92nd generation recognize or know of this person?"

"Good question, Erina. I am not sure if all the 92nd generation would know of him, but the one's gathered here should. You especially, Erina.", her grandfather answered with a mischievous voice and look to go with it.

Putting her hand delicately, she pondered on what her grandfather hinted at. As her mind worked of the answer she withdrew from the conversation, not really listening to the questions and answers which erupted around her. There is only a few chefs that she knew personally, one of whom couldn't be the father of the lower class brat. Though she had to admit thinking over it, they kinda looked alike and had some of the same tendencies as far as she could remember of that man's habits. A sudden question to the low-class brat brought Erina out of her thoughts.

Seeing a mischievous look on her grandfather's face did not bode well for whoever it was directed at, and right now it was directed at a grumpy looking Yukihira Soma. "Yukihira-kun, do you not have a question about this mysterious man we speak of?"

"No, I do not.", clipped Soma. Trying to keep from snapping at the Director of Tootsuki.

"Now, now. You must have atleast one.", said the Director cheerfully.

"Very well. Why would you believe this certain sempai concerning the lineage of a certain student? Does he have proof? If so, then did he show you? Or are you just taking his word for it?", snapped Soma.

"Well, that was more than one question, but very well. This student is very trustworthy and would not lie for his own benefit, as you should know well. He has said that he seen the father and even interacted with said man after he came to Tootsuki to challenge his son to see how he has progressed. He showed me no proof, but I also talked to the dorm mother and she confirmed it as well. Does this satisfy you?", remarked the Director, paying no mind to the snappy attitude of the younger man.

With this Soma just looked betrayed, not looking at anything but his hands in his lap. Before anyone could remark he rose to his feet, dusted his pants off and made to leave the platform and walk back to the Polar Stars Dormitory without a word.

Megumi cast a worried look at her friends back, before deciding to go after him. Before she could though, she was stopped Doujima Gin's words in a quiet voice, "It was going to come out sooner or later. He should be glad that it would only be revealed here instead of in front of the whole school.", then his voice rose to include all the students around him, "Whatever is revealed or said here is not to leave this table, understand? We would like to keep this under wraps until he feels it is right to reveal the truth. Now Director, would you do the honors of revealing the secret."

The Director sighed, before casting a worried look in the direction that the young Yukihira disappeared to. " Yukihira's father's name is Saiba Joichiro, also known as 'Asura' while he was attending Tootsuki. He was a former Second Seat of the Elite Ten, second only to Doujima Gin. Apparently, young Yukihira did not know of his father's prestige until he arrived home after the training camp to find said father cooking in the Polar Star's kitchen. He was challenged by said father to a cooking contest to see if he had improved in the two months since he had transferred here. I was told by Isshiki that this was a regular occurance back at their dinner, before he came here. Yukihira Soma has challenged his father 490 times, but has never once won. He has also been in the kitchen learning from his father since the age of three. The whole of the Polar Star dorm knows this information and now you, please don't treat him any different when you see him. He didn't know of this information when he transferred here." Looking at the young people surrounding him, he took in the shock on their faces- more so in Erina's case than any other.

Erina's Pov*******************************************************************

Disbelief, shock, and surprise were only some feelings that she felt at this moment, deciding to be none of the above, she shook her head to clear her mind. Turning to her grandfather, the Tootsuki Princess scrutinized the older face for any deception, not finding any she sighed, then rose to her feet.

Before leaving she called to her grandfather, "Grandfather, if you will excuse me I should get back to my work, before it all piles up. Please notify me if something of importance comes up." With that she smoothed out her skirt and made her way to the edge of stage.

She got down and started walking back to her office in the main building, not really worrying if her secretary was following her or not, since her mind was wandering back to the surprising information that her grandfather had disclosed not ten minutes ago. 'How could I not have noticed the similarities between the two? Or that his cooking reminded of the past? Ugh, this is annoying.'

From this moment on she would no longer think on this subject, since it only brought up strange feelings within her. Resolving herself to not think on this matter or even talk to the man that is information concerns. Before she noticed it, she had made it to the main building. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she walked in, ignoring everyone and made her way to her office. She would drown herself in her work so she couldn't think about this...matter. She sat at her desk and picked a packet out of the basket on her left, reading the packet of information about a new offer to be a tester for a new high-class dining establishment that was opening in a few weeks. Before getting to the last page, she looked up to the office door opening and her secretary Hisako Arato walking through, coming to stand beside her at the desk. Sparing her a quick once-over, Erina returned to her work and waited for her secretary to ask what she was curious to ask. After she had signed the bottom of the packet and placed it on her right, in the outgoing tray, her secretary quietly coughed to get her attention. Putting her pen down, Erina turned slightly to Arato and raised an elegant eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"Erina-sama, may I ask why you seemed upset about the information the Director revealed to us this afternoon? I mean no disrespect, but it seemed somewhat personal and although you have never thought highly of Yukihira Soma he is a very good person at heart.", Arato asked confidently, no going to back down until she got her answer. After working with the young man during the stagiaire gave her more of an appreciation and respect for the young chef.

Seeing that her quiet secretary was not going to back down or leave until she answered, she sighed, leaned back in her chair and slid her eyes closed. "Joichiro Saiba once was at chef that worked and cooked for the Naikiri family. I met him there, I was so enthralled by his cooking and his cool personality, which I have to admit that his son shows the same qualities at times, especially when he is serious. Then he left and all I have of him is a picture of him and myself when I was younger." At this point I reached into the top left hand drawer and produced a picture which I delicately hand to Arato, before continuing. "I have not seen or spoken to him since. I cannot believe that..that..boy is his son. I am trying not to think about it. If we are quite done with this conversation I must get back to these papers.", with that Erina sat up straight once again and picked up the next page on the big stack to her left.

End of Erina's Pov

With that dismissal, Arato bowed in her direction and made her way to the door, opening it and closing it as not to disturb the already irate Tootsuki Princess. Once outside the door she leaned against and pondered on the events that took place earlier. The information was startling to hear, since everyone at the table knew of the man "Asura". No one could process it at that time except for two people it seemed, but now that she thought about it, the two in question are from Polar Star Dormitory so they had longer than a few hours to come to terms with it. Deeming to set this information aside and get some work done or some cooking practice, she headed of to the practice kitchen's that are set aside for Erina-sama.

Meanwhile…..

At the Polar Star Dormitory, two of the students were met with a strict glare from none other than the dorm mother, when they returned from the Autumn Leaf Viewing Party. Noticing the glare, Megumi Tadokoro rounded on Isshiki-Sempai and said, "Why did you reveal that to the Director?"

Isshiki looked down at his feet and responded, "I did not think that he would share the information with the group that was gathered for the Autumn Leaf Viewing Party. Also, I though Soma-kun would have taken it better than he did. I thought he would brush it off like he did when we found out."

"What you don't know is that, Yukihira didn't shrug it off, it took him a while to process the whole thing. You should have consulted him first before going to the headmaster, then he would have known and it wouldn't have been such a shock.", said the dorm mother, Fumio-san, before shaking her head and adding, "Nothing we can do about it now, except give him some space and hope that it won't get to the other people in the school or that the other's gathered won't treat him any different now since they know of his lineage."

Megumi was nodding along with what the dorm mother said, agreeing with her before looking around looking for someone. "Speaking of Soma-kun, where is he?"

This question caused a sadness to spread in Fumio-san's eyes, before sighing and looking at her. "I don't know exactly, he came by shortly grabbed a few things from his room and left again. He never said where he was going,hopefully he will be back before dark. It's supposed to storm tonight, I think. Now the other dorm mates are in Marui's room waiting on you two, go join them. I will bring up some snack in a couple minutes." Turning to the kitchen, Fumio-san left the two in the entryway alone.

Before Isshiki come speak to Megumi, she was already climbing the stairs and heading towards Marui's bedroom to join her friends. Isshiki rushed after, hopping to speak to her before she entered the room. He was too late, by the time he had made it to Marui's door he seen Megumi sit between Yuki and Ryoko ignoring her sempai at the door.

The cold atmosphere between the two that just joined them was obvious and they knew something went wrong during the viewing party. The dorm mates exchanged knowing glances before Ryoko spoke, "What happened at the viewing party? And don't tell us nothing because something obviously did? Where is Soma-kun?"

Ryoko's tone meant she wasn't going to let this go, so before Isshiki could answer Megumi did, "The viewing party was going okay until the headmaster decided to join us telling us he had received some interesting information from a certain second year."- cutting her eyes at Isshiki-sempai, before continuing-"He said the we would have to guess this information, since he didn't want to tell us straight out. Eventually he did, revealing to everyone that Soma's father was Joichiro Saiba. Soma-kun was of course upset and started questioning the director about why he would believe this upperclassman about said information. The director replied he had confirmed it with Fumio-san as well as Doujima Gin. Soma-kun stood up and stomped away from the group and we haven't seen him since."

Everyone stared at Isshiki after Megumi's long answer, some couldn't believe that he basically sold out one of his dorm mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Father Revealed

Chapter 3

At the Polar Star Dorms there was an unsettling silence that developed once Megumi finished speaking. Everyone couldn't believe that Isshiki-Sempai would sell out one of his dorm mates. The silence wasn't broken until Fumio-san knocked on the door and walked in when she realized she would get no answer. What she saw was heartbreaking but she could do nothing but try and cheer up her children, even if she herself was having a hard time with the events.

"Now, now everyone please calm down. I am sure that he has a good reason why he would reveal something so private without discussing it with Soma-kun first, right Isshiki?", the dorm mother said while staring right at the third year.

Isshiki could not answer, he only looked at the floor. At the time he thought he was doing the right thing informing the Director about the lineage of one the students, but now he wasn't so sure. Had he really betrayed the young first year that had earnestly challenged him his first night at the dorm. He didn't think that the young chef would react in the way he had, the look of betrayal cut deeper than he thought anything else could. "Yes, I did not mean to hurt him or betray him," With that he stood up and walked out of the room, wandering to his own room to lock himself in.

Marui's room was silent and uncomfortable, before anyone could say anything Megumi got up from the floor and made her exit to her room; the others' followed after sharing a look among themselves. This night was a total disaster. When everyone had made it to their rooms, they noticed that it had begun to drizzle. Everyone thought the same thing, 'Yukihira, please come home!'

Somewhere on campus walked a young man with red hair, this young man had no direction in mind after retrieving some things from the dorm, just to walk and clear his head. Although that was the last thing he was thinking of, walking around in a daze; not noticing it had started to rain and thunder boomed around him. He eventually came to a stop in front of a large mansion, he looked up at the iron gate that guarded it before stepping back and turning on his heel.

Before he got more than a few steps away fro the large iron gate though it had opened and a large man with spiky white hair with a beard and mustache stepped through calling out to the young man that looked so troubles. Examining the troubled look on the young man's face, the elderly man asked, "Yukihira-kun, this is a surprise. What brings you here? Would you like to come in and get out of this storm?"

Soma looked up with a dazed look and replied, "I am sorry to disturb you headmaster. I didn't notice where I was going and before I knew it, I had made my way here. I don't even know where this is exactly though, this campus is too big. I don't want to impose on you, I will be going now." With that Soma turned around to walk away, when a large hand landed on his shoulder and forcibly moved him in the opposite direction towards the large mansion.

"Not going to happen, young man. It is storming out here and it's only going to get worse. I can't leave you out here to make your own way home, you may stay here tonight. Have you had dinner yet?", Senzaemon didn't look back at the troubled teen while dragging him into the house. Making it through the door with the reluctant teen. Now noticing that said teen was shivering. He motioned for a maid to come here and politely asked her to find some clothes to fit the teen, with that accomplished he turned his attention back to the teen realizing he never answered the question.

Soma looked around the foyer of the huge mansion, while the director was talking to the maid. Realizing that the director was staring at him, Soma turned his attention to the older man before sighing and replying to the earlier question, "No, I have not eaten. I had been walking around the campus after I went to my dorm and go some things. I don't know how long though."

As Soma finished speaking the maid from before came back with some neatly folded clothes in her arms and a towel. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind these clothes and the towel are for you. If you would come this way, I will show you to the bathroom so you can change?"

Looking over at the Director, who nodded Soma followed the maid down the hallway to the right of the stairs. A few feet down the hallway was when the maid stopped and face a door on the left. Slowly taking the clothes from her, he thanked her and went through the door. He changed quickly then met the maid outside and followed her to the dining room. The dining room was large and long, with floor to ceiling french doors on one side. The table could easily fit ten to fifteen. Soma had stopped inspecting the room, when his gaze rested on the five that already sat around the closest end of the table. His gaze turned down to the hardwood floors, not wanting to meet the gaze of anyone at the table besides maybe the director.

Senzaemon noticed the tense atmosphere and choose that moment to address the newest occupant of the room. "Good, good Yukihira-kun the clothes fit. They were some of your father's when he worked for us, I actually didn't know that we had them. Would you sit down next to Erina's aid Arato-chan?"

Hisako smiled warmly at him, motioning for him to sit beside her. Giving in, he moved the seat out quietly and sat down. His feeling about this whole mess was confusing, since he went through spells of being angry, depressed, betrayed, confused and downright contrary. He decided at the present time to be confused and stick with that, he would sort out the rest later. Maybe after a call to his father.

Dinner was served with little conversation on his part, mostly the Director asking questions. A question eventually came his way near the end of dinner. "Yukihira-kun, have you talked to anyone about today? Maybe your father or the dorm mother at Polar Stars?"

"I haven't talked to my father since right after the training camp when he met me at Polar Stars. I am think of calling him later. I know he is in America, but don't know the exact location. As to if I have talked to anyone, not really. I told the dorm mother I needed to go for a walk to clear my head, but nothing else. I assume she got everything when Megumi and _he_ returned to the dorm later."

Noticing the avoidance of his sempais' name, Senzaemon sighed and decided to call the dorm mother later and talk things over. After all it is mostly his fault for revealing such information in that manner without consulting the teen first. Just as he was about to respond to the young man, a maid came in with a phone and whispered in his ear excitedly that Joichiro Yukihira was on the phone. Nodding his head, he received the phone and answered it. "Joichiro, how are you?"

Soma froze with a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth, trying to register what he had heard the old man just say. Looking up with a dazed look he locked eyes with the older man.

"Yes, he is here. I found his walking around campus in the rain with a dazed look in his eyes. Just like he is looking at me now. Oh, she had called you looking for him. Did she assume that he would call you after what happened?", the director had not lowered his eyes for Soma during the conversation. "Would you like to talk to him, now?"

Soma broke the staring contest by looking down at his bowl of soup. When he looked up again, his gaze was met with a white cordless phone, held by a sheepish looking Hisako. Taking the phone from her, he gave her a smile before turning his attention to the person on the other end of the phone. "Hey, pops. What's up?", he tried to be cheerful and not give anything away.

"Not much, Soma. I heard you have been having some trouble today?"

"You could say that. A certain sempai betrayed me by going to the Director about who my father was before consulting me, then said Director went and blabbed it during the Autumn Leaf Festival. Not to mention Doujima-san was there too. How would you feel, dad?"

The director flinched as Soma finished the dialog, but knew he deserved it.

"Would you like me to come and visit? I feel like they should have gotten your consent first, however maybe he did it so certain people wouldn't look down on you. I can't believe he did it during that festival. How did everyone react? Gin was probably there to make sure nothing got out of hand. Soma relax only certain people know and I am sure the director swore them to silence."

"Yes, I would like that. I don't know how I will deal with this, I mean it hasn't been that long since I found out myself along with my dormmates. Everyone was shocked and I didn't stay long enough after I caught their initial reactions. I am glad that only certain people know, but I am worried how they will act after the fact."

Erina had had about enough of this, "You are fine. You're just acting like a big baby. Who cares who your father is. Enough already!"

"Well, excuse me for caring about myself! Unlike you 'God's Tongue' I don't want unnecessary attention.", Soma exclaimed dropping the phone while standing up, locking eyes with Erina over her secretaries head; forgetting all about his father on the phone.

While the two were having a staring contest the phone was secretly passed back to the headmaster. "I'm sorry about that Joichiro. My granddaughter and your son a arguing at the moment."

"He has met Erina-chan?"

"Yes, the two have met. It is quite the show when the two are in the same room. Your son likes to antagonize her."

"Has she tried his cooking?"

"Yes, she was the one who judged the transfer exam. He was the only one to take it. The other applicants ran when they found out that Erina was the judge. Of course your son did not know who she was so that helped him."

"How did she react to his food, do you know?"

"Of course, I know. I was standing outside the door when he cooked, she was not impressed at first and refused to even try the dish. However he did something that changed her mind. She took a bit then would have went in for another bit but Yukihira-kun stopped her by remarking 'I thought you only needed one bit', she threw a fit and he backed off. He then asked her what she thought of that dish, it took her a few minutes but she yelled disgusting and walked tell the truth, I think she just said it because she couldn't believe that some commoner made a dish she had never tasted anything like before. I came in after they were gone and tried the dish myself and overrode his failure grade. Ever since then, they pick on each other. I have seen a new side of her since your son has joined us. This should be an entertaining couple of years. Why don't you come visit and see for yourself?"

"I am thinking about it. I did ask Soma if he wanted me to visit and he told me yes. I will try come some time this week. I would like to see how Soma interacts with the 'God's Tongue'. If he is anything like me, I will be able to tell by how he acts around her, what his feelings are."

"Very well, I will look forward to your visit. I should let you go, so I can deal with the current situation between your son and my granddaughter."

"Alright, have fun."

With that the conversation ended and Senzaemon's attention was caught by the bickering duo. "ENOUGH! You two are acting like lovebirds. Yukihira-kun, your father told me to tell you he'd be here by the end of the week. He also wanted to inspect how you reacted around my granddaughter."

Soma froze at that, looking slightly worried. He knew why his father wanted to inspect him and Erina and nothing good could come from his inspection. "Did he say why the inspection?"

Senzaemon was smiling evilly at the nervous young man before answering, "I believe you know already but I will tell you anyways. He believes you might have feelings for my granddaughter. He told me that he can tell your feelings by how you act around her. By how your acting has he done this before?"

"Yes, once; but it was awhile ago. I wonder why he thinks that I have feelings for Nakiri? Did he say?", Soma tried to act nonchalant but he knew he couldn't fool the Director.

"Oh, I think I know why he thinks that. Although he hasn't seen it himself, I am surprised he already figured it out. Do you talk to him about her?"

"No, like I said earlier. I haven't seen or talked to him since he came after the training camp, must have been something you said to him. If that is all, please don't mention it again. You sound too much like my dad at the moment."

"Very well, you can be such a spoil sport. "

"Yes, you need to lighten up Yukihira-kun. It is fairly obvious if you look how you two interact. Erina doesn't act like that to anyone besides you, so she is obvious. While your feelings are more complex than hers, I bet the people who know you extremely well can tell your feelings in an instant. That is why you looked nervous when grandfather said that Joichiro-san was also coming to observe you and her. So, Yukihira-kun do you have something that you need to tell us? You too, Erina?", stated Alice mischievously looking between the two blushing students.

"I don't know what your talking about, Alice? Maybe you should confront your own feelings before trying to make others confront theirs.", with that Erina stood and walked out. Hisako gave a shy smile to Soma before hurrying after Erina.

Soma didn't answer, just got up from his seat and walked out of the dining room. Leaving two of the three remaining contemplating the could be relationship between the two. The third could really care less what his fellow classmates did.


	4. Chapter 4

Father Revealed

Chapter 4

Soma walked out into the foyer and stopped, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He didn't know where he was supposed to sleep since the old man hadn't said a word. Looking around he spotted a maid at the top of the stairs that he assumed was waiting for him, it was confirmed when she motioned for him to follow her. He swiftly mounted the stairs and waited by her side for her to guide him to his room for the night. He didn't really want to stay, especially after his conversation with his father. The two of them walked in silence until the reached a door at the end of the hallway.

The maid reached for the door handle and opened it softly, bowing to him a little before saying, "Is there anything else that you require for tonight? There are extra clothes in the closet and the dresser by the wall if you need them."

"No, that is all. Thank you for the help."

"Very well, have a good night, Yukihira-kun."

"Goodnight."

The maid closed the door as softly as she opened it, and Soma stared at the warm gold room. The color reminding him of his eyes, he looked around the room and spotted the dresser, he walked to it and started opening the drawers checking what was inside. He pulled out some pajamas, then went over to the door to his right. Opening it, he sighed as he seen a bathroom, fit with a huge tub. Soma then decided to take a short shower to get rid of the stiffening of his body then relax in the bath for a while. He needed some time to think and what better place to think then a huge relaxing tub. Soma walked in and closed the door putting the pajamas on the table opposite the toilet, he then went to the shower and started it, letting it get warm while he stripped out of the clothes he was wearing; leaving them on the floor. He got in the shower and was instantly relaxed as hot water pulsed down his body, He reached for the shampoo and quickly washed his hair, then rinsed and grabbed the body wash and repeated with his body. He didn't think about how the shampoo and body was got in the shower since this was a guest room, he just went through his normal routine and then got out of the shower.

After the some-what relaxing shower, Soma started the bath and waited for it to fill up. In the meantime, he realised that he hadn't brought a towel in with him and went searching through the cabinets in the room for one. Finding one, he turned and put it next to the bath before turning the water off and sliding in. The bath was exactly what he needed at the moment, the hot water was way more relaxing than the shower had been. Although once he settled in the images from this afternoon came flooding back along with all his emotions. It didn't help recalling his father's phone call either, actually it made it worse. It brought up a question that had never entered his mind except now. 'Do I have feelings for Erina?' .Her name was foreign on his lips, not realising he had said her name out loud instead of in his head. Shaking the thought away, he sank deeper in the water and tried not to think of anything, but it wasn't working the events from this afternoon kept turning in his head, making a mess out of his emotions.

Finally he had had enough, he gave a frustrated scream and stood to exit the bath. Grabbing his towel he dried of quickly then put on the borrowed pajamas and walked out,the towel still in his hand. He walked to the bed, sat on it and dried his hair; he felt somewhat refreshed but the memories of the afternoon were not pleasant to him. Once he finished with the towel, he got up to hang it behind the door of the bathroom. Walking back to the bed, he pulled the covers away from the pillow and slipped between the cool sheets, dreading what was coming the next day let alone the next week when his father was to arrive. Soma fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the misadventures that awaited him this week.

Once Erina had made it out of the dining room and to the stairs, where she nodded at the maid waiting for that…...brat, she was exhausted. All she really wanted to do right now was cook, but she had classes in the morning and didn't want to be late. She moved with deliberate grace down the hallway towards her bedroom, she stopped at the door right before hers and bid Hisako goodnight before continuing to her own. She opened her door and walked into it, sighing to herself she walked into her bathroom to take a relaxing shower and/ or bath.

'Maybe both after how my day progressed.'

Reaching that conclusion she started the shower to let it warm up while she discarded her clothes in the laundry basket to the right of the bathroom door. Once she was undressed she stepped into the shower and adjusted the water to a hotter temperature. She was usually one for warm showers, but today was stressful and she needed something to relax her muscles along with her body. Reaching quickly for her shampoo, she washed her pink hair then preceded to her conditioner and her body wash repeating the earlier process. Satisfied she was clean, she turned the water off and opened the shower door, immediately getting out she walked to her bath where she started the hot water again. Waiting for it to fill up, she went to get her towel placing it on the little stand by the quickly filling tub. When the water was to her preferred height she turned off the water and slid in. Releasing a sigh as her body was assaulted by the extremely hot water, relaxing her muscles clearing her mind for an instant. Actually that was all she needed, before the events that transpired today came flooding back to her.

The memories weren't unpleasant and she was shocked about how much emotion she showed when talking to or about the boy named Yukihira Soma. She had always been one to shut her emotions away since she was the revered 'God's Tongue', but it was also nice to have an argument or conversation that made her feel like the teenager she really was. Soma was unfortunately the one that made her feel like a teenager instead of someone on a pedestal. She kinda liked it if she was honest with herself. The mere thought of him had her body reacting and her mind going blank of everything except for the tempting redhead with intriguing gold eyes. Just like his personality his cooking brought something to her mind that she knew she couldn't have.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she slouched deeper in the water and rested her head on the edge of the tub and tried; rather unsuccessfully, she added to gather her thoughts in a more appropriate direction.

"Maybe the water is too hot after all. Making me think of tempting things like that."

Erina was tempted just to scream out her frustrations about the other, but knew she could not or she would wake the whole household. Instead she decided to give a little scream and be done with it,as she took a deep breath she was surprised to hear a shout from either right next door or down the hall a little bit. For some reason after hearing the shout she was calm and decided to get out of the bath. Once she was out she reached for her towel and dried herself, just now remembering she had not brought sleepwear in with her. Shaking her head she let herself out of the bathroom and to her walk-in closet, situated right next to the bathroom. Grabbing the first set of pajamas that her hand touched, she dropped her towel and quickly got dressed. Finishing she made her way to her bed, grabbed the romance manga off the nightstand and settled in bed for some reading. After a couple minutes of trying to read, she threw the book back on the nightstand and settled under the covers; deciding to ignore everything and go to sleep. Although her thoughts kept on going back to the conversation tonight at dinner. Eventually she fell asleep to thoughts of Yukihira Soma and his father.

The next morning was quiet compared to the mornings at the dorm, Soma thought as he rose to get dressed for school. Wishing it was the weekend, he trudged unwillingly down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone except the director had seated themselves.

"Goodmorning, everyone.", Soma replied as he sat down besides Hisako.

Two of the ladies replied while Erina and Kurokiba nodded at him. Sighing Soma looked around the room since he couldn't be bothered about it last night; waiting on the director to make his appearance. He didn't have to wait long before the older man walked into the room and took his seat at the head of the table. Quickly diverting his eyes so that he doesn't meet the old man's, Soma looked down at the plate of food that appeared while he was looking at the older man. Picking up his chopsticks he started eating his breakfast, but at same time kept up with the conversation going on between the other five sitting around him. Only looking away from his food when the director asked how he slept.

"I didn't sleep very well, but it has been like that since after we got back from the Stagiaire period. Don't worry, I am fine.", Soma replied before going back to his breakfast. This time not really paying attention anymore. Just as he finished he remembered that he didn't have his school bag, so standing up he looked at the director and asked, "May I be excused? I just realized that I don't have my school bag and need to call Tadokoro-san and see if she would bring it to class for me since we have the same first class."

The director nodded and watched the young man walk out of the dining room. Sighing to himself, he decided that he would make another call to Joichiro after the kids left for their classes. Speaking of classes, he looked around the gathered youths when he heard two different chimes coming from Erina's and Alice's aides.

"Erina-sama we must leave now in order not to be late for our first class. I had already requested a car this morning before we sat down for breakfast, it should be outside now. Alice- sama, I have also done the same for you, since I didn't know how competent your aide was in these matters.", stated Hisako while pushing her seat back and turning to her mistress.

Erina smiled at Hisako before pushing her own seat back and with a flip of her hair. "Thank you, Hisako." Before leaving the room she turned to her grandfather and said, "Well, I am off Grandfather. Have a good day."

"Erina before you leave, may I ask you a favor of sorts?", he grandfather asked still seated at the table.

"Of course, Grandfather. What is it?"

"I would like you to look after young Yukihira for me. Today is going to troublesome for him and although I told everyone not to treat him any different than before, I have a feeling that some will not heed it."

Erina looked at her Grandfather and tried to see if there was an ulterior motive besides the one he stated, but could not find one. He looked sincere in his worry over the young chef. Frowning she replied, "I only have one or two classes with him so I can't help much, but I can correct anyone that I see treating him any different. Is that acceptable? I will talk to Tadokoro-chan and ask her to look out for him where I can't. Hisako, Alice and your aide, if you would do the same I am sure Grandfather would appreciate it."

"My, my Erina. You suddenly are acting very protective of him, did something happen between you two after you left for bed last night? Or maybe you had a naughty dream about said person? Come on you can tell us?" ,Alice said with much amusement coloring her voice.

"Shut up, Alice. Nothing like that happened and I am not being protective of that person!", Erina shouted.

"Then why are you blushing, my dear cousin? Maybe the stuff in your dream will happen, you never know.", Alice said while pushing her seat back and standing. With a little wave and a wink, she walked out of the room with her aide trailing behind her.

"Ugh, I can't stand her. Always blowing everything out of proportion.", Erina stomped her foot and angrily stared at the direction her cousin escaped from.

Hisako looked around nervously before getting enough courage to say, "I am sorry to interrupt your tantrum, but we have to leave now or we will be late."

Erina looked at her secretary with wide eyes, before nodding and walking out with said secretary at her side. Once she reached the foyer, she looked around for what she didn't know then sighed and gathered her school bag from beside the front door and walked to the awaiting car. Getting in she waited for her aide to follow before nodding to the diver to go. As the car started on its way to her and Hisako's first class, her thoughts turned back to what Alice had previously said about a naughty dream. Could her dream qualify as naughty? That was the first dream she ever had like that and it puzzled her why it would have been about someone she claimed to hate. 'Do I have romantic feeling towards Soma?' The mere thought of the boys first name brought a bright blush to her face. 'What is wrong with me? I must figure this out, definitely before his father comes to Totsuki. Her thoughts were interrupted by her aide's question, "Erina-sama, are you feeling alright? Your face is bright red. Do you have a fever? Should I tell the driver to turn back?"

Waving her hand in front of her face, Erina replied, "No, nothing is wrong, Hisako. Just thinking about certain things. I find myself troubled, but I think I have to figure this out on my own. Thanks though for worrying."

For some reason Hisako felt troubled, Erina-sama has never acted like this before. It must have something to do with Yukihira and the information we learned yesterday. She was determined to be of some help to Erina, she just didn't know how. Bowing her head she tried to come up with a solution.

The rest of the car ride preceded with not a word spoken between its two occupants. Both engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't notice the car coming to a stop or the door being opened by the driver until said driver cleared his throat getting the two ladies attention. Blushing slightly the two ladies exited the car, thanked the driver and looked at each other before giggles could be heard from both. Getting ahold of themselves, the two ladies smoothed out their uniforms before heading into the school and to their first class which just so happens to be one that included Yukihira Soma and all of the Elite first years.

The two had not been in the class for more than minutes before the bell rang for class to start, the two ladies rushed to their seats in the back row thankful they weren't late.

Erina looked around the class, taking in who was all in the class although her gaze always went back to a certain student with red hair and gold eyes. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Chapelle-sensei who had started to speak.

"Now, today we will be working in pairs. You will not pick your own pair, you will come up one at a time and pick a piece of paper out of this box. There will be no arguments about which partner you pick, also this will be your partner for the rest of the year. Please precede one at a time starting with the back row."

Erina stood from her seat and walked down the aisle until she reached the white box, reaching her hand in she pulled out a white slip of paper. Without having time to read the paper,Erina had the paper taken from her. Chapelle-sensei walked to the blackboard behind his desk and started to write on it. The line was just four words, but it made Erina's heart beat faster. The words were:

Nakiri Erina- Yukihira Soma

Chapelle-sensei turned back to the class and nodded for Erina to return to her seat. When she was seated he motion for the next person to come down and do the same. This went on until all the students had picked a name, although they didn't know their partner until the teacher wrote it on the blackboard under the one who went before them.

"Now that everyone has drawn, please move to sit next to you partner. Once this is done, I will write a recipe on the board and you will have to make it in two hours or you fail. The students in this class are the top among the first years, so there will be no mistakes! Am I understood?!", Chapelle-sensei said to the class, but never once took his eyes of Yukihira Soma. "I expect great things from this class." 'Especially you, Yukihira!'

Getting the message, Soma nodded his head before rising and walking to the back row where he knew the Totsuki princess sat. Taking a seat next to her, he looked at her and noticed her face was red. Reaching over he put the back of his hand on her cheek to check for a fever. Her cheek seemed warm, but he didn't think it was from a fever. However something he could not explain happened when he put his hand to her cheek, she had leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. The Totsuki princess seemed startled after she opened her eyes so Soma whispered, "I thought you might have had a fever since you face was red. You seem a little warm, but I don't think it is from a fever."

What the two didn't notice was that they had somehow attracted the attention of the whole class including the teacher. Everyone was puzzled why the Totsuki princess instead of chewing Yukihira out for touching her leaned her head on his hand and closed her eyes instead. Another puzzling thing was the usual loud and energetic Yukihira Soma was whispering to the hot-tempered princess. The two were in there own little world, but it was the beginning of class so someone had to interrupt them.

"Uhm.. Yukihira, Nakiri if you two would pay attention and stop playing footsies, I was about to explain the meal you have to make in the next two hours." ,Chapelle-sensei said. He hated to interrupt but it was class time.

The two sprang apart while blushing before giving their full attention the the teacher in front of the room. None of the other students said a word; deciding to tease the duo later. Chapelle-sensei explained they will make a seven to nine Vegetable Terrine. Mogami and Soma looked at each other and grinned, remembering the Shokugeki against Chef Shinomiya. Breaking eye contact the two preceded to listen to the rest of the instructions, before getting up to collect their ingredients. Soma went to Mogami, aware of the purple eyes that followed him.

"Hey, Tadokoro. You brought my book bag and knife kit with you, like I asked?"

"Of course, Soma-kun. It's right here. I am sorry about what happened yesterday at the festival. Will you be coming back to the dorm after school?", Megumi looked up into Soma-kun's eyes as she talked.

"Thanks, you are a life savor. I wouldn't have had time to run by the dorm and get my stuff without being late for school. Don't worry about what happened yesterday it wasn't your fault. I might come back, I am still trying to clear my head. If I come back, it will probably be late so I don't have a chance to run into _him._ Don't beat yourself up, you couldn't have known he was going to reveal it.", Soma said while patting her on the head.

"It doesn't mean I couldn't have stopped it. The members of Polar Stars was the first to know about it, and we seen how you were when you found out yourself. You had no idea who your father was before then and he shouldn't have told."

For once, Soma seen Megumi angry and he was glad it wasn't directed at him. "Yes, the Polar Stars learned of it the same time I did. Now that I think of it, it shouldn't have really mattered because I don't know Chef Saiba Joichiro, I know him as Yukihira Joichiro owner of Yukihira's. They are not the same person anymore.", Soma smiled before turning around and walking back to partner. He heard a sigh behind him but chose to ignore it.

Chapelle-sensei looked at the young redheaded chef's back as he walked back to the Totsuki princess and wondered if he misheard what the blueish-black haired young lady had said. 'Is Yukihira Soma the son of Saiba Joichiro?' If so the boy had more potential than any of them knew, except probably the Director. He wouldn't be surprised if the Director already knew this information, he would have to get confirmation either from the Director or the young man himself. Shaking his head; he brought himself back to the task at hand, rising from his seat he walked around the work stations examining what each pair of students were doing. Among the pairs the two who seem to have the most trouble coordinating the dish was Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama. The two faced off at the Autumn Elections and it ended in Hayama's favor; of course there would be some hostility there. As with every election there would be some hostility between certain people, more so when you are the best among the first years. Finished examining the students he returned to his desk and sat behind it, waiting on them to finish.

The first to finish among the students was Erina Nakiri and Soma Yukihira, not that that should have surprised anyone. These two will take Totsuki by storm, whether they do so together or separate, he has no doubt. They would be powerhouses together or separate with no one to oppose them but each other. He had no doubt that by the time their third year rolls around these two will be first and second seats ruling over Totsuki like the King and Queen of Chefs. He let himself have a small smile before smoothing out his mouth and looking up at the waiting duo. Of course from the first bite, his whole world exploded. The vegetables were perfection and the hidden note of sweetness just added the little kick it needed. The dish received an A of course and he thought to himself as the duo went back to clean their station 'I wish I had the authority to give them a better grade. Although I said this when he worked with Megumi Tadokoro, today was the epitome of perfection. I wonder if any of the other's will reach this level today.'

As the class went on, one by one everyone came seeking his judgement and all though everyone else's was excellent none could compare to the first dish he sampled. The bell had rung before any realized, surprising the students in the room.

Chapelle-Sensei looked out into the faces of his students and said, "Go on then. To your next class. Yukihira would you stay behind for a moment, when everyone leaves. You are welcome to stay as well Nakiri Erina."

The class walked out of the room, chatting quietly with each other; although three were slow to leave. "Go on Takumi, Tadokoro, and Hisako; we're fine. I will catch up with you in the next class, will you tell the teacher I may be a little late. Will you do the same for Erina, Hisako?"

Receiving a nod from all three, Soma turned back to Chapelle-Sensei wondering what he wanted to ask. It was obvious throughout the class that he wanted to discuss something; probably about what Tadokoro and I was talking about at the beginning of class.

Chapelle-Sensei cleared his throat and started to speak, "I am sorry to keep you away from your classes, but I wanted to talk to you about the subject you were discussing with Tadokoro at the beginning of class. I couldn't help but hear."

Soma shrugged before replying, "It's okay. Everyone in the class already knows, they found out yesterday at the Autumn Leaf Festival along with the current Elite Ten. I did not stay for their reactions though, so I don't know how they reacted to it. I will save you the trouble of having to ask, but before that. Erina, could you close the classroom door? I would rather not have the whole school know of my lineage." He watched as Erina walked to the door, looking out before closing and locking the door. Walking back to them, she nodded her head for him to continue. Taking a big breath, Soma tried to relax then continued. "My father's name is Joichiro Yukihira, but when he was at Totsuki he went by Joichiro Saiba. Why he changed his last name, I do not know. You would have to ask him yourself. I learned this information after returning to the Polar Star Dorm after the training camp. He was cooking in the kitchen and called for me to come help him fix supper. I was surprised he was there since I had no idea he had any connection to Totsuki Academy. The dorm mother, Fumio-san explained to us that he was an alumni of Totsuki; although he never graduated. He was the former Second Seat under Dojima Gin. Of course, my dorm mates were there as well so they found out when I did. It took me a while to process all of it, since I was told nothing before I transferred here. I know nothing of the Chef Joichiro Saiba except what I was told; he was once called Asura, I am not sure if he still goes by it though."

Chapelle-Sensei could not believe the unbelievable story that he was just told, so he turned towards Erina who just nodded. Although something puzzled him, "Soma-kun, how did the Elite Ten and some of your classmates find out this information?"

The atmosphere went tense after the question was asked. Breathing slowly Soma looked his sensei in the eye and replied, "Well, Tadokoro already knew since she is a resident of the Polar Star Dorms. The Director was told by a sempai of mine at the Polar Dorms, he of course had to confirm this information so instead of coming to me he went and talked to not only Fumio-san but Dojima-Sempai as well. After having it confirmed he waited for the Autumn Leaf Festival before sharing not only with the upper first years but also with the Elite Ten. I was told later that he swore the students to silence and told them not treat me any different because of who my father is. And that is the whole story." A ringing got everyone's attention, Erina and Soma reached for theirs at the same time. It turned out it was Soma's, the phone call was from none other than his father. "Sorry, I have to get this. It's my pops." Walking a little ways away Soma answered.

"Hey, pops. What's up?"

"Hey, Soma. Just wanted to let you know that I just arrived in Japan. I am making my way to Totsuki after I get out of the airport."

"What do you mean you just arrived in Japan? What about you work? I know you didn't finish it that quickly, I just talked to you yesterday." Soma rubbed his forehead, he was beginning to get a headache.

"It's as I said. I had actually just finished my latest contract when I called the Director yesterday,so I just had to get my stuff together and get my plane ticket. Once I arrive at Totsuki I am going to talk to the Director and then I will meet you at the dorm, okay?"

"Fine, whatever, pops. It's not like it will do any good arguing with you about this. Just don't make a big scene alright. Most people at the school know who you are. By the way you should go see Dojima-Sempai. I have to go, pops. My next class is starting. I will talk to you later.",

"Alright, alright. I won't cause any trouble. You should bring Erina Nakiri with you this afternoon when school is over. I haven't seen her in a long time.", Joichiro grinned and he knew that his son could hear it in his voice.

"Ugh, dad. Don't you start. I have already had to hear it from the Director, and Erina's cousin; I don't need to hear it from you. I can ask, but the renowned God's Tongue may be busy, who knows. Alright see you soon dad,bye.", Soma closed the phone before his dad could say anymore unnecessary things about himself and Erina. After closing the phone, Soma looked up to one shocked and one amused faces. Giving Erina a look he said, "Don't you start either!" before walking to the door, unlocking it and walking out.

Erina watched him leave humming a little tune to herself, she then turned towards the Sensei bowed and walked out after him. 'I can't believe he called me Erina so many times today. I didn't think that he knew my first name.' Happily humming to herself, she neither noticed nor cared that she was somewhat skipping through the halls on the way to her second class. By the time she got to her second class the teacher was getting ready to dismiss them since the bell would ring any minute; so instead of going in she leaned against the wall and waited for the bell. In no time the bell sounded and Hisako being the first one out the door met her at the door.

"Hello, Hisako. Sorry for missing class, did anything important happen? We better make our way to our next class, we can talk on the way.", Erina said while guiding her friend down the hallway and to her next class. For some reason, Erina felt giddy and she didn't want to push it behind the Ice Queen mask today. She started humming again, softly this time so she wouldn't interrupt what Hisako was saying.

Hisako looked at her friend puzzled, she noticed the blush and the softer appeal that the other was exuding. She rather liked this Erina , she figured it had to do with what happened during the first part of first period and what Chapelle-Sensei wanted to talk to the two about. "Erina-sama, nothing of importance happened in second period. May I ask what happened between yourself and Yukihira Soma?" That name was usually a no-no, but she had a feeling that the boy was the reason for this behavior. She was proven right, when Erina beamed at the mention of the boys name.

"Oh, Hisako. I don't know what's wrong with me today. This morning during first period after we were assigned partners, he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He asked me if something was wrong, if I had a fever because my face was red. He even called me by my first name." Her mood suddenly shifted to more of a somber mood before saying," Chapelle-Sensei wanted to confirm the information he overheard when Soma and Megumi talked this morning. About his father. His father had actually called at the end of the conversation saying he had just arrived in Japan and was coming to the Academy." After this Erina turned towards her friend and said, "Isn't it about time that you call me by my first name? We have known each other since we were children, please call me Erina."

By the time that Erina had finished her sentence the duo stood in front of their third class, but she refused to go in until she received a positive answer from her companion. Looking over at her friend and waited for the answer.

"I know that we have been friends for a while, so I will try and call you...Erina.", Hisako said looking confidently at the other.

Erina smiled which in turn made the other smile, after which Erina opened the door and the duo walked in talking animatedly. The duo looked around for two empty seats, finding two across from Yukihira and Mogami. Walking back to said seats, Soma suddenly stood and backed away from his seat. Not knowing what the other was going to do, Erina and Hisako exchanged glances and continued on. Before the two slid into their seats however Soma pulled Erina to him, while Megumi gave a little wave to Hisako. Getting what they were trying to do, Hisako moved over and sat with Megumi, leaving Soma and Erina to take the empty table. Erina looked confused, but quickly realized something since her face split into a heavenly smile. Letting Soma move them towards their seats since he has yet to release her.

Her behavior puzzled him, but as Soma looked down into the purple eyes of the Totsuki princess he could really care less. Nothing else mattered at the moment except her, not noticing that the other students were staring at them or that the teacher had entered the room with a special guest who could cause havoc on the current situation and the Director.

"My, my look what we got here. Looks like my son finally found himself someone, and it just so happens to be Totsuki's Princess.", Joichiro stood alongside the teacher and Director, both of whom were staring shocked at the scene before them, while the father looked on amused.

Soma jumped, breaking eye contact with Erina as his gaze traveled to the front of the class. "Pops?" was the only thing that escaped his mouth as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Erina looked around as Soma broke eye contact, first meeting Hisakos' eye, then Megumi's before turning her head back to Soma and following his gaze. What stood at the front of the classroom scared her and she struggled to get out of the other's hold, without success. What it did was cause him to tighten his hold on her. Bringing her hands up to his chest she pushed much more firmly and broke the embrace. However when she looked at the other, she felt bare without his arms around her. The look on his face seemed to say the same and yet again the two locked gazes.

This time the Director interrupted the moment, and by the mischievous smile that crossed his face as a result of the display between the two, it didn't bode well for anyone. "Um, if you two are done, I would like to introduce our guest to the class."

This time the break was mutual as the two scrambled away from each other, sitting down next to their companions rather than each other. The two didn't question how there was now one girl at each station instead of the two girls being at one station. The two refused to look or even talk to the other throughout the class.

"Aw, that was no fun!", Joichiro stage whispered to the Director as he watched the two separate.

"Now, now don't pick on the kids. Especially since one of them is your son. I guess you got your answer to your evaluation of the two. That was awful quick, I thought there would be more resistance on my granddaughters part. I guess what Alice said this morning was true."

"GRANDFATHER, please stop. Nothing is going on between us. Alice was wrong this morning that is all.", Erina glared at Alice, who stuck her tongue at the other.

" Well, we will finish this another time. At this time, I would like to introduce you to the man beside me. His name is Joichiro Yukihira, also known to Totsuki as Joichiro Saiba. He has another name though: Asura. He was the second seat while he was here, but for some reason didn't graduate. If you all have any questions feel free to ask, as long as he will answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Father Revealed

Chapter 5

Most of the class already knew of the legend that stood in front of the room with the Director and teacher; of course this class consisted of mostly Polar Stars although there was some exceptions. Putting the Polar Stars aside the class also included the Aldini twins, both Totsuki princess' and their aides, and Ikumi Mito. While everyone except Ikumi and Isami knew of this man's relationship with a certain student, it didn't mean that some didn't react to actually meeting said man in person. To say that Ikumi and Isami were shocked would be an understatement. Isami looked at his twin, who didn't seem to bat an eye when the Director introduced the man.

"Bro, what is going on? Why does he have the same name as Soma?", questioned the younger twin.

"If you would like to know ask the man himself. This is information that shouldn't be spread around the school.", Takumi said in a serious tone. "I have had a hard time coming to terms with it myself when we were informed yesterday."

"What? Informed yesterday, but that means during the meeting with the Elite Ten.", Isami replied, but noticing the look in his brother's eyes decided to either drop it or ask one of the people in front. "Excuse me Director. I have a question?"

"Go ahead, Isami Aldini."

Taking a big breath, the younger Aldini twin asked, "What is the relationship between that man and Yukihira Soma?"

What the boy didn't know is that everyone besides himself and Ikumi tensed and waited for the man's answer. Joichiro looked at the young boy with a smirk and said, "Yukihira Soma is my son. Now, before you two throw a fit over this just know that he didn't know until after the training camp. He entered this academy with only his cooking technique and his arrogance, knowing nothing of his lineage. Don't judge him over this, he is still the same person he was before. Nothing's changed."

"Alright, pops. No need to scare my class." ,Soma said from the back row; rolling his eyes at his father.

"Yeah, yeah Soma. Calm down, I was only trying to help. Later we can have another match, how about it? Director, can we use one of the kitchens?"

The Director looked amused when he answered. "You may use the arena that we use for the Autumn Elections,that way we can watch a match between Asura and his son. May I invite some people to come and watch?"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Pops, come on."

"Oh, Soma it's fine. Most of the people in the room now was there for the match after the training camp so it shouldn't be a big deal. But Director, who else were you planning on inviting?"

"Ugh! I guess I have no say in this."

The Director gave a small laugh at the younger Yukihira before turning to the father and replying, "Just Gin and the others that were there yesterday during the festival. Is that acceptable, Joichiro?"

The heated glare that both men felt from the younger Yukihira spoke volumes of what said young man thought of this idea. The two began to sweat a little, but all of a sudden the heat disappeared. The two looked up only to find Erina standing behind Soma and Soma clutching his head in his hands. The two men shared a look and then a laugh at the funny picture in the back row. Of course they were not the only ones who found the scene amusing.

"Damn, Erina. Why did you hit me?", questioned Soma. Glaring at the blonde Totsuki princess.

"I don't know, Soma. Would you like to explain to me why you are being childish?", Erina stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy.

"Me being childish does not deserve a slap to the back of the head! Also I am not being childish, just don't want the whole match to cause a big stir, is that so bad. Another thing, hit me like that again and I will do the same to you!", Soma rose from his seat, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You will do no such thing! I do think you are being childish, since no one but the students who already know of your situation will watch. You're just being a baby about this whole thing.", Erina stated; drawing a little bit closer to Soma.

Seeing where this was going to go both the Director and Joichiro coughed, effectively bringing the attention back to themselves. "We are sorry to interrupt you two, but we have a match to set up for and students to inform so we will take our leave. Please meet us at the building used for the Autumn Elections after your classes are through. Yukihira-kun, I will have to you excused from your last two classes so that you can prepare for your match." With that both men made their way to the exit, not even bothering to hear the protests from Soma.

"Ugh, I hope this doesn't grow to be a complicated situation. It's already stressful enough.", Soma stated while leaning back in his chair.

"It's not like you haven't been doing this since primary school, Soma-kun. You didn't seem to hesitate when you had three people from the Polar Stars as judges. What's different now?", Megumi replied with a warm smile.

Soma didn't know how to explain it to her, when he didn't know exactly why himself. He felt uncomfortable in this situation. but he had been battling his father since primary school, like Megumi said in front of the whole neighborhood and it never made him this nervous. Maybe the answer lies with the woman who was as we speak running her hands through his hair in a comforting gesture. Closing his eyes to the gentleness of her touch he replied to Megumi, "I don't know how to explain it. I have battled him since primary school while having the whole neighborhood watch and never felt this nervous before."

The silence in the room was disconcerting to him, but he ignored it in favor of the pleasure he was receiving from the usually cold Ice Queen. The teacher cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention before launching into a short math lesson, since his time was drastically cut short after the arrival of the director and Joichiro Yukihira.

The bell finally rang, and the class gathered their belongings and head for the door, all except for the four in the back row.

"Erina, it's lunch time.", Hisako said quietly; trying not to disturb the sleeping Soma.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hisako. Time must have gotten away from me.", Erina pulled her hand from Soma's hair receiving a groan in return; before turning to Megumi, "Megumi- chan, you have all the remaining classes with Soma-kun, correct?", receiving a nod, Erina continued, "Since I do not, I would like to ask you a favor? My grandfather asked me this morning to watch out for Soma-kun and make sure that people don't act different towards him. Since you have the remaining classes with him, would you do so in my stead?"

Megumi was shocked, but eagerly nodded her head, "Of course, Erina-chan. I will see you at the match after classes are through. Unless you would like to eat lunch with us, we usually eat with the other Polar Stars, though."

Erina smiled before accepting, "Yes, I would like to eat lunch with you, if that's okay. And thank you for looking after him." The girls looked over at the sleeping Yukihira and smiled. He really hadn't been getting enough sleep since he returned. Gently nudging him awake, Erina waited for the young man to respond so they could go eat. After a few minutes he awoke, the girls motioned him to follow them as the walked out of the class and down the stairs to the cafeteria.

As the four walked to the cafeteria talking about the match without saying any names so they wouldn't give anything away, finally reaching said area the conversation dropped as they got food and found their way to the table with the rest of the Polar Stars minus a certain sempai(who should remain nameless). Soma and Megumi sat down and offered a welcoming smile to the two ladies. Those at the table welcomed them and told them to sit, before starting another conversation up.

Not that those at the Polar Stars table noticed, but the whole cafeteria went silent as the Totsuki princess and her aide were welcomed at the table. There seemed to be no awkwardness between the two and the rest of the table, which puzzled all the first years. All though those that had been in class with them and had witnessed the change in the atmosphere that Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina exuded towards one another, did not seem surprised. Lunch was over in no time and classes resumed. For those that awaited the upcoming closed battle between father and son, the time remaining before the match seemed to slip by unnoticed. They talked secretly, gave winks and smirks to the other while wishing for classes to be over. As the last bell rang, the elite first years along with a few others' rushed out of their classes down the hall and out of the school building before anyone could tell them to stop running in the halls. All of them meet in front of the closed building, coming from all directions. Sharing a secretive smile the group pushed open the doors, but before they got too far into the building the group stopped in shock , for what stood in front of them were some of the alumni that tested them during the training camp.

The director had looked up from a piece of paper when he heard the main door the building open, and couldn't help but laugh as he seen the faces of said students when they laid eyes on the alumni. It had been hard to get them to come, since he didn't want to divulge anything over the phone. Once the alumni got here and seen the two competitors, their mood changed drastically, now the group looked positively excited. Gaining control, he walked towards the students. "Welcome. The alumni are here for the same reason you are, to watch. Please take a seat, since we are waiting on the Elite Ten to make their appearance. Once they come we will begin." The director pointed to the stands and the students followed the alumni up to where the Director pointed, grumbling slightly. The Director laughed again.

Once the group was seated, the students on the first and second rows and the alumni on the third. Chatter broke out among mostly the students, with a question or two directed at the alumni behind them. It was awkward at first but the atmosphere soon relaxed.

Chef Shinomiya looked around the arena, remembering his battles here. He had been called here, but still didn't know the reason and now he had to put up with babbling children on top of it all, so before he got too annoyed he asked, "You all wouldn't know the reason for us being here would you?"

The students went silent for a moment, before the group started whispering to each other, after a time someone stood to address him, "We are here to see a battle between father and son. The son is a first year student while the father attended as a '69th generation student. The father didn't not graduate, however before he left he had obtained the second seat." The Totsuki princess turned away and sat back down with her aide.

The alumni were shocked to say the least, for their to be a son of a second seat here at Totsuki and they had never heard of it. "Please explain, Nakiri-san?"

'God's Tongue' sighed before standing up again to face the alumni, "The reason you have not heard this information is because it has just been revealed to a select few yesterday. While the people in the son's dorm knew since after the training camp the information did not reach the Director until a couple of days ago. The match was set up today during the third period, apparently this is a custom for the two of them since the son was in primary school. If you would like to know who they both are I suggest either you ask my grandfather or Dojima-Senpai." Again she turned away from the alumni and made a move to sit down before she caught her grandfather trying to catch her eye. Excusing herself she made her way to the stairs then to where her grandfather was standing. Once she arrived, they held a whispered conversation; before Erina let out a sigh, brushed her hair out of her face and stomped out of the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Father Revealed

Chapter 6

Erina stomped out of the stadium looking for a certain stupid, stubborn, ridiculous…..she stopped in the middle of the hallway to shake her head and reroute her train of thought. That train of thought could go on forever and she was on a mission from her grandfather. As she began walking again, she tried to think of where he could be, shaking her head she decided to look in the waiting rooms first and go forward from there. Reaching the first of the waiting rooms she knocked and entered only to find an empty room. She checked the next few with the same results until she came to a room where she could hear voices through the door. Waiting for a few minutes in order to recognize the voices; once she had she entered the room without knocking and stood in the door with hands on her hips and a frown marring her face.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing?", Erina questioned while looking between the two men.

"Oh, Erina didn't notice you there. I was trying to talk pops out of this stupid match, atleast if we are to have it then have the spectators leave. I don't want this to be a big deal.", replied Soma while looking at Erina.

"Soma, we have been having matches since you were young. Why are you being shy now? We have had them in front of the whole town and you enjoyed it.", Joichiro replied.

"Pops, come one. This is totally different then those times and you know it. Where those people in our town aren't food experts these people here are. Do you want to embarrass me that much?", Soma said while throwing his hands around. "Erina back me up here?"

Erina looked indecisive since she understood both points, "Um.. I don't really know. I understand both points you two were trying to make. Soma, you should have known that when your father was revealed you would have to face a match with him. Joichiro, you should listen to your son more. His opinion should count for something; you shouldn't overrule his opinion just because it counters your own. Now, everyone is here that was invited so get your crap together and start the match." Erina walked out without another word. Stomping her feet down the hall so the two men could hear her frustration. Making her way down the hallway and back into the arena where everyone was waiting. She went to her grandfather and explained the conversation she both heard and participated in; after that she walked towards the other students and alumni shaking her head.

The two men stood and looked at each other before looking at each other with a grin.

"Let's do this pops!"

Chuckling, Joichiro looked at Soma before replying, "Yeah. I see you have found that one thing you need in cooking."

"Yeah, I guess I have. She doesn't know it of course, but we still have a ways to go.", Soma said while sharing a smile with his father.

Putting up a closed fist, Soma walked towards Joichiro who did the same; the two meet and banged fists and shared a competitive smile. The two then turned towards the door and walked out. Down the hall they walked until they came to the entrance of the arena.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go first, pops. Just to check who all is here; since I know the old man probably invited more people than he said he was."

Without waiting for a response, Soma walked away from his father and into the arena. Soma walked to the old man, but not before looking at the spectators seating and seeing who was all there. With a look of rage, he continued to walk until he was by the old man's side. "What is this? I thought you were only going to invite the people that were at the festival yesterday. Why are the alumni here?"

Before Senzaemon could reply another voice piped in, "Now Soma, don't be like that. I am sure the old man has his reasons."

Turning towards his father; who was walking out of the entrance and towards them, "Pops, don't be going easy on the old man. He may have his reasons but he needs to explain them to me; he lied when he talked about who was all coming."

Shaking his head, Joichiro looked away from his son and to the stands that housed the spectators of their match. "Would you all introduce yourselves to me? Since I only know a handful of those gathered. By the way I am Joichiro Yukihira and I am the father of Soma."

Some of the spectators gasped at this information, while others just nodded. The alumni shared a glance before Shinomiya stood.

"My name is Chef Shinomiya. I am an alumni of the 79th generation and was a former 1st seat. Now I own Shino's and Shino's Tokyo." After this the pink-headed chef sat down.

The next to stand was a woman with short blueish gray hair. Bowing to the older man she spoke, "My name is Fuyumi Mizuhara. I am also an alumni of the 79th generation and was a former 2nd seat. I also am owner and head chef of of the Italian restaurant, Ristorante F." She once again bowed before sitting down.

Next was a tall man with a cleft chin and blonde hair. The man smiled at the older chef before saying, "My name is Donato Gotoda. I am an alumni of the 80th generation. I am also the owner and head chef of the Auberge, Tesoro." After finishing speaking he sat down and waited for the woman beside him to stand and introduce herself.

After Donato seated himself, a woman with dark brown hair pulled to one side and wearing a kosode. "My name is Hinako Inui. I am an alumni of the 80th generation and was the former 2nd seat. I am also the owner and head chef of the Japanese Restaurant, Kirinoya." Clapping her hands together and smiling at the older man down below, she reclaimed her seat beside Donato.

Next to rise and introduce themselves was a man with dark hair and was dressed in the Japanese cuisine chef uniform. "My name is Hitoshi Sekimori. I am the owner and head chef of the sushi restaurant, Ginza Hinora."

After all the alumni introduced themselves, the Director stepped forward and spoke, "Everyone here was invited to this arena to watch father and son battle each other. As I am told, these two have been battling with their food since the younger one was in primary school. This match is not to be discussed outside this arena and the people within it. With this why don't I hand the floor over to father and son so they can start." The director then moved aside and let father and son step up and into the spotlight.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I am not comfortable battling with my father with trained cooks spectating this match. It seems I am overruled on this fact, by not only my father but some among you. Now that I have said my peace, we need three judges. If the director would be so kind as to be one of them ,all we need is two more. Pops, do you have any suggestions?", Soma said sighing.

His father ruffled his hair before replying, "Gin would you be a judge as well? How about Erina as the third judge, Soma?"

Soma and Erina blushed, but before he could retort Gin stepped forward and responded to the question directed at him. "I wouldn't mind being a judge. Although I think Erina may be partial to your son, and discarded as a judge. How about Shinomiya, instead?"

"I am not impartial to the son!", stomped Erina from her seat in the bleachers.

Chuckling Joichiro, looked from his son to 'God's Tongue', " Alright, enough is enough Gin. Don't torture the poor love birds! Shinomiya is a good idea."

"Pops, come on!"

"Chef Joichiro!"

Joichiro waved his hand in front of his face, ignoring the two who spoke. "Alright, the three who we mentioned please make your way to the front where the judges table is."

The three judges made their way to the head table, two was smiling while the other was grumbling. Everyone else except for Joichiro and Soma made their way to the bleachers waiting for the match to begin.

Soma looked around him until he locked eyes with Erina. He gave her a slight smile before turning to his father with a determined look. "Let's start this!"

Joichiro chuckled before turning and walking towards one of the kitchens while Soma turned and started walking towards the other one.


	7. Chapter 7

Father Revealed

*Sorry for the long wait. My computer was ruined and I had to wait and get a new one.

Chapter 7

You could practically feel the tension and fire in the air as everyone got situated either in the stands or down below in the arena. The only two that didn't seem to sense the tension around the room would be the two staring at each other competitively. This was nothing new for the two of them; although the youngest Yukihira would argue since these among them were food experts where there normal judges were normal people that lived in the neighborhood.

The two Yukihira's looked towards the head judge and waited for the older man to tell them what the theme for this cook off would be. The older man took his time in deciding the theme, taking in the tension that seemed to flow throughout the whole arena. Smiling to himself the older man let his gaze finally rest on father and son before coughing and saying. "The theme for this cook off is a 'sweethearts treat'. You will have two hours to complete this task and bring said dish up to be judged." Ignoring the grumbling coming from the youngest Yukihira, Senzaemon clapped his hands signaling the two to begin.

Soma took the headband from his wrist and wrapped it around his head before smirking at his father. He went next to the kitchen station that was setup between the two cooking stations and examined the ingredients. Although he hardly did desserts, he did know of one that he remembered his father making his mother before she died. He gathered the necessary ingredients and picked a few more so that it would have an extra something then headed back to his station. He separated the items into groups, before turning to set the oven; after that he turned and started on the batter of his dessert. He wanted to make it extra special just to show his father how much he has changed since they last faced off; although now that he looks back maybe he hadn't changed all that much up to the Stagiaire Period. His feelings toward the Tootsuki Princess have changed dramatically since the start of the year and he's amazed how she seems to bring the best and worst out in him. Not noticing the angelic smile that crossed his face, Soma continues mixing.

Joichiro looks over at his son when he has made it back to his table with his ingredients, he notices that they had gotten similar things. 'He must be making that. I didn't think that he even remember it, let alone could remember the recipe.' Letting out a laugh the father went to work on his creation deciding that like his son he would make a treat he cooked for his late wife. This brought back many memories, and he realised why he had never attempted to make this recipe since his wife's passing. Now there was light at the end of the tunnel and although it didn't come from him, he was allowed to share in the delight that lighted his son's world. Laughing at how silly it sounded in his head he continued cooking.

As the time limit closed in the two Yukihira's finished up with their deserts. Beginning to plate said dishes just before time was called. The two Yukihira's began walking three plates up to the judging table, not noticing that one plate remained at the youngest Yukihira's kitchen. The six plates were placed on the table, two for each judge. The two then stepped back and waited for the judging to begin. Everyone in the stands froze and went silent, except one who without conscience thought started shaking when the timer ran out. Before the judging happened though Senzaemon stood up and addressed the people in the stands, "If you would like you all may come closer. Also, Erina I believe you have a personal plate from young Soma on his kitchen table." The director then sat down and addressed the two people in front of him; one blushing while the other is quietly laughing at the other; "Now to get on with the judging. Without telling us which dish is which, we will taste both and then cast our vote. If everyone is ready, we shall begin."

The two desserts were muched on carefully weighed between the three judges, the two Yukihira's began to sweat a little bit. Soma was more worried about what Erina thought of the treat rather than the three prestigious chefs sitting in front of him. He kept cutting his eyes to see if he could catch a glance of Erina trying the treat, but could not see anything. He must not have been sneaky enough since he heard discreet laughs and coughs coming from both in front and besides him. Blushing alittle he brought his attention back towards the judges and waited for their verdict; just in time since the Director stood and addressed the two Yukihira's.

"The judging has finished and now we will each reveal our choice. I will go first, I have chosen the second dish.", gesturing which dish he preferred, he then sat down and gestured for the next judge. The dish was Soma's.

Next Gin stood and cleared his throat, "Well, my favorite between the two treats would have to be the second one as well. The flavors blended well and there was a secret crunchiness plus sweetness that made you want to go back for more. Sorry Joichiro." With a grin to his former second seat, the former first seat sat down.

Grudgingly Shinomiya stood and with dramatic effect said, "Well, as much as I hate to admit that the brat's food is good the dessert was better than anything I could come up with. Stop grinning like that brat! Ugh, my choice would be the second as well." Shinomiya sat down again after throwing a glare at the smirking brat.

Laughing at the interaction between the former first seat the youngest Yukihira, the Director stood up once more and declared, "The match between father and son had finished with all three votes going to the son. Now, you are all dismissed to return to your dorms or hotel rooms. Have a good rest of the evening."

Everyone dispersed after congratulating Soma on his first win over his father, the only ones that remained after were Joichiro, Gin, the Director, Soma and Erina.

The Director turned towards the other adults and gestured for them to follow him while saying, "I think we should the young couple some time alone, don't you think?" Of course this was a rhetorical question and the other two shared a grin then followed the director out of the arena and to his home.

Soma and Erina looked at their feet rather than at each other, then after a few minutes of embarrassed silence Soma looked at a blushing Erina.

"So, what did you think of my dessert?"

"It was …..", Erina could not look at the young man let alone answer how that treat made her feel.

Misunderstanding what she meant, Soma moved his hand to the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh before turning away from her and stepping towards the exit. But before he could make it more than a step a hand reached out and curled around his upper arm, bring him to a stop.

"Wait, Yukihira-kun. You didn't let me finish. The treat….. it was so good that my mind totally blanked. I was sent to my knees after barely putting the first bite in my mouth." At this point her voice was trembling and sounded on the verge of tears. Soma turned to face her and she forgot how to breathe for a second.

Soma moved towards her, before raising his hands to either side of her face wiping away tears that began to fall at his caress. No words passed between them, but at this moment they didn't need words. As they inched closer neither noticed that the three older gentlemen returned wanting to know what was taking the couple so long. The three froze at the scene before them and decided to hide in the shadows until the right time to announce themselves.

The two moved steadily closed the distance before lips met and exchanged a sloppy but sweet kiss. The two sprang apart when they heard someone clear their throats, spinning around in circles trying to find out who it was. Their gazes finally settled on the three gentlemen at the entrance to the stands before hurriedly looking down in embarrassment.

The Director stepped forward and cleared his throat once more before speaking, "Well, that was truly entertaining but should you both be getting back to your separate residents. I know that both of you have classes starting early and we wouldn't want to miss them, correct?"

The two nodded before making their way to the exit, Soma stopped and let an embarrassed Erina go first before following her. Neither one made eye contact with the three gentlemen or each other as they parted ways outside.

The gentlemen laughed at the two before turning to leave themselves. The gentlemen walked a little ways before splitting up. Before the other's got to far away though, Joichiro commented, "Old man that was just mean what you did back there. We will be lucky if the two even speak to each other now."

"Now, now Joichiro don't be mad. You know as well as I do that a little embarrassment will not stop young love. Just think what will become of them now." The Director chuckled before going on his way once again.

Joichiro chuckled before raising a hand of farewell to Gin and heading towards the Polar Stars maybe to harass his son again.


	8. Chapter 8

Father Revealed

Chapter 8

Soma walked towards the Polar Star Dorms while deep in thought, not only about the kiss he shared with Erina but the situation with a certain sempai. He stopped and looked at the sky above before letting out a sigh and continuing on his way home. 'I should probably talk to Isshiki-Senpai when I get back. I know he didn't mean any harm but I just wish he would have run it by me first.' Just as he had finished that thought he made it to the double doors of the dorm. Giving another sigh, he opened the door only to be greeted by excited faces.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Soma lifted his hand and said, "Sorry everyone. I would like to talk to Isshiki-senpai first before answering any of your questions. Would anyone know where he is?"

Everyone looked shocked but then nodded in understanding stepped out of the way and Ibusaki said, "He's on the roof, Soma."

Grinning in response along with a nod he made his way up the staircase and to the roof. Once at the door leading to the roof, he stopped and took a steadying breath before opening the door and walking out to meet his senpai. "Isshiki-senpai, can I talk to you?"

Without turning around, Isshiki replied, "I didn't think that you would come up here and meet me Soma-kun. I am glad though, since I need to talk to you as well. Before you say anything. I would like to say that I am sorry that I didn't come to you first to get your permission, before I went and told the Director who your father is. I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal." After this he turned towards his junior and took in his expression.

"You should have come to me first before going to the Director. Why would you go to him first? I don't mind if the Director knows, but I just didn't want the whole school to know. I didn't want to be treated any different if people knew who my father is and I didn't want to receive special treatment either. I wanted to be like it was here when you all found out, nothing changed; but I knew it wasn't going to be like that. Can you understand that?" Soma said while walking towards the balcony that his senpai was leaning on.

Giving the younger a pat on the arm, the older one smiled before saying, "I didn't think that it would affect you as much as it obviously did, or I would have discussed it with you first. I get your point about people treating you different, but you have been treated different ever since the entrance ceremony. I don't think it will change people's opinions of you as much as you think."

The two shared a silence before Soma nodded to himself. "I guess you have a point there, Senpai. My friends found out at the Festival and nothing changed, I don't know why I freaked out so bad. Haha." Rubbing the back of his head.

The two relaxed in the now enjoyable atmosphere before Isshiki broke it by saying, "Although, you should have seen Megumi-chan after the Festival. She was sooo mad, she wouldn't speak my name let alone talk to me. Remind me never to get on her bad side again."

Soma laughed, turning towards the other. "I can't imagine it, to be honest. Although she did seem upset when the Director came down and started with his questions. I didn't stay long after that, as you know."

"Again, I am sorry Soma-kun. I won't ever do something like that again. Now what is this I hear about a Shokugeki against your father?"

Laughing once again, Soma went on the explain the Shokugeki and how he finally got a win against his old man. The two stayed out there for more than an hour chatting before going inside to the others. The others were in the kitchen now, surrounding Soma's father listening intently while the other talked. Megumi was the only one that seen them enter, giving a hard look at her senpai and a little smile and wave to Soma. Soma smiled back and then nodded to her before bringing his attention to his father.

Soma stepped in and stopped the older Yukihira when he began on what happened after everyone had already left the arena. "Okay, dad that's enough. They don't need to know that part."

"Why are you blushing son!"

"Stop it, dad. I mean it."

"What you don't want to tell your dorm mates that you made out with Erina-chan after the match."

"Ugh, dad I swear. Why do you feel the need to embarrass me like that, can't I have a little peace."

Laughing Joichiro stood up and walked to his son, putting his hand on the other's shoulder before leaning in to whisper, "Sure you can, son. But don't forget to have a little fun along the way!" With that he was gone out the kitchen door not sparing his frozen son a second look.

Soma was frozen at his father's words, 'Was he giving me permission…..'

Shaking his head to clear the thought, Soma walked out of the room and to his room, leaving a stunned and confused group behind him.

The Next Day

Soma woke really early the next morning, yawning and running a hand through his hair the young man got out of bed and started his morning routine. As he finished he noticed how quiet the dorm was, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee, the young man sat at the table and contemplated what had all happened this week. His mind rolling over everything, when Isshiki-senpai came in in his apron.

Isshiki looked over the young man once before going to get his own coffee and then sitting down across the table from said young man. "Soma-kun, what are you doing up this early?"

Soma was startled out of his revenue by the question and blinked his eyes at the person across from him. "I'm sorry, Isshiki-senpai. Ever since the Stagiaire period, I haven't been sleeping good. I don't know why. Are you the only one up?"

Isshiki smiled before taking a drink of his coffee, "It's alright, Soma-kun. I was also like that after the Stagiaire period. I am sure your not the only one to suffer from sleepless nights after that. Fumio-san is up and about somewhere. I was up tending the garden, and I think Megumi-chan will be up in a little bit. She was always a early riser." The two sat in silence for ten minutes before hearing footsteps on the stairs. The two waited for the new arrival to come into the kitchen. Fumio-san and Megumi-chan walked into the kitchen and not minding the two boys began working on breakfast.

As the hours ticked away, the rest of the residents woke and made their ways down to the kitchen to eat. Once everyone had gathered and ate the group, minus Fumio-san got ready to leave towards the school. Only then did Megumi-chan mention the fact that Soma-kun wasn't among them. The other's looked around but could not see the red-headed chef.

Isshiki spoke up then, "Soma-kun left about ten minutes ago. He said that he has something to do before school started, don't worry. All of you have the same first class, do you not? You will see him then. Hurry along or you will be late." Herding the group along towards the school.

With Soma

Soma brushed his hands on his pants after getting off his bike, before walking to the mansions door and knocking on it. To his surprise Alice opened the door.

Smiling cheekily at him the white-haired Nakiri said,m "If it's not Yukihira-kun. What can I do for you?"

Wiping his hands down his pants leg again, the nervous Soma said, "Alice, hey. Is Erina here? I wanted to take her to school if she would like?"

"Oh, really. Well just a minute while I ask her." She moved away from the door for a few minutes but then was back with a blushing Erina trailing behind her.

"Soma-kun, g..o..o..d morning.", Erina stuttered while trying to contain her blush.

Soma looked down in order to hide his own blush, but replied, "Good morning, Erina-chan."

"You two are so cute.", before she could say anymore Soma had rushed Erina to his bike and helped her get situated before hoping on himself and raced towards the school. "Well, that was quite rude. I will make them pay in class, I guess."

"Miss, I wish you would stop with that mischievous smile. You only cause people problems when you try and interfere." Replied a voice behind her, startling her.

"Ugh, Ryo. How can you be so rude?", slightly startled, Alice turned around and playfully hit her assistant.

Ryo stopped her, by grabbing ahold of her hands then bringing them to his mouth for a kiss on each knuckle, making the white-haired beauty blush and look down. He let the hands go and stepped back, but before he could go farther back than one step tiny white hands reached for him and drug him back in. The two were close that they locked eyes and didn't move or say a word until a slight cough and laugh brought them back to reality. The two looked around and seen not only Erina's aide but Alice's grandfather as well. The two blushed and broke apart, Alice straightening her skirt and Ryo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry to interrupt but school will start soon, right?", the Director said with humor in his voice while looking one at a time at his granddaughter and her aide.

"Yes, grandfather we were on our way. I was just teasing Erina and Soma-kun a little before they left. We should be on our way, Ryo.", with a blush the white-haired beauty grabbed the other's arm and went to the car that neither noticed parked in the drive. "Oh, Hisako. Will you join us?"

"Yes, since I Erina-sama went with Soma-kun I will ride with you.", Turning towards the Director Hisako bowed before hurrying along the blushing couple. "Goodbye, Director."

Chuckling to himself the Director went back inside to wait until his car arrived to take him to the office.


End file.
